Octavian's Revenge
by FandomQueen713
Summary: Octavian hates the seven. All except Annabeth Chase. He has plans to get her for himself, and he will do whatever it takes. (This will not be an Annabeth x Octavian story, I am Percabeth 3000%. The idea is from allen r.)
1. chapter 1

**Hi! This is FandomQueen713 here with another new story! This story is based off of an idea from allen r, so I don't own the idea! I hope you enjoy!**

 **This chapter will be Octavian's POV, and the story will be rated T... possibly for later ideas?**

 **Disclaimer: I am constantly asking myself why I write disclaimers when we all know I am clearly not awesome enough to own these characters XD**

 ** _Octavian's POV_**

If you were to ask the ghost of Octavian who he most wanted to kill, he would have no doubt in his mind.

Percy Jackson. It was Perseus' fault that Octavian had to protect Rome, and it was Perseus' fault for stealing praetorship from him.

Octavian was in the Fields of Asphodel. No doubt, he would have gone to Elysium, but Octavian's actions against that disgusting Percy Jackson apparently only evened out with him sacrificing himself to stop Gaea.

So, Octavian was forced to roam endlessly here, forever hating that sea scum.

Of course, Octavian hated all of The Seven. Jason had been nearly as bad as Percy, and then he betrayed Camp Jupiter for the Greek Camp. Frank and Hazel had fallen for Percy's story of being a good person and everything. Leo kept getting the attention, and he fired on Octavian's camp! Piper was almost as good of a speaker as Octavian, which canNOT happen.

And then that left Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. Annabeth was so smart and powerful, and perfect, just like him **(gag, Annabeth is way better than you, Octavian!)** She was the only one who understood that wisdom must bow down to strength sometimes. The only problem was that she was head over heels in love with Perseus Jackson.

Octavian smirked. That would change **(NO, IT WOULDN'T, PERCABETH IS UNBREAKABLE! And now I'm arguing with my own story... wow XD)**

Octavian rubbed his hands together. Just because he was a ghost didn't mean he couldn't mess with the living. He started planning...

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

It was a fairly normal day at Camp Half Blood when a new camper approached her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and that sun kissed tan that guaranteed it was a child of Apollo.

She forced a smile. "Hey, your cabin is that way." The camper seemed unimpressed, and he grabbed her hand. Annabeth jerked it away. "Who are you?"

The Apollo kid smiled evilly. "Well, my name doesn't really matter. Let's destroy these Greeks together."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? No one wants to destroy this camp except..."

"Octavian," the camper finished. "Oh, didn't I mention? I am being possessed by him. Or should I say me?" Annabeth stumbled backwards in shock.

But 'Octavian' had already covered her mouth with a gag.

"You will be mine, Annabeth Chase. Whether you want to or not."

 **I have no idea where I'm going with this story... XD. I hope you enjoyed it! The plot idea is from allen r!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you would like me to do with it. I love criticism as well, as long as it is constructive. Also, sorry the chapter was short. Don't worry, they will get longer XD. **

**~FandomQueen713**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all of you! It's FandomQueen713 with the next chapter of Octavian's revenge. I actually wasn't planning on updating so soon, but I got so many reviews and positivity that I couldn't resist. XD**

 **Without further ado, here is the next chapter. This is Octavian's, Percy's, and Annabeth's POV. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I would be a much better writer than this. However, I am still trash at it, so I cannot own the characters *sob***

 ** _Octavian's POV_**

Getting Annabeth away from everyone was far easier than he'd expect. After controlling the camper, Octavian somehow managed to get close to Annabeth, gag her, and drag her off.

Soon enough, she would be his. Octavian, using his envisioning powers he'd received from Apollo, planned his next move.

"Annabeth Chase," Octavian had his counterpart murmur, tying her to a tree. She was struggling violently, but somehow could not escape his grip. "You will follow me, and you will help me take control of the camp's again." Octavian muttered again, and Annabeth's eyes flashed dangerously. She seemed furious at how she was treated for some strange reasons , and her violent thrashing definitely assured that.

Octavian used the camper's hand to brush Annabeth's hair. Oh, how he wished that he himself could feel it.

The Apollo camper tore the gag off of Annabeth's mouth, then hurriedly covered it with his hand. She instantly attempted to bite, desperate to defend herself. Of course, Annabeth didn't understand just how much planning he had taken to prepare this.

Octavian's counterpart leaned forward and pressed his lips against Annabeth's cheek. She seemed to want to try and yell, but Octavian soon brushed his lips against hers. She was shaking furiously, and managed to break a hand free of the restraints. Hand curled into a fist, she socked the camper right in the jaw, causing him to wince and the ghost of Octavian to feel a sharp pain ripple through his face as well. But her punch didn't bother him. It only showed of the power he would receive when she became his.

Annabeth escaped the restraints, yanking off her gag, and screaming for help.

But no one would ever hear her... Octavian had already aimed the arrow at Annabeth's back and released it, point heading straight towards Annabeth.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Annabeth was no where to be found. He had looked everywhere for her at camp, and was already looking through the woods, desperate to find her. If she wasn't here, Percy was going to give a nice slap to Hera, especially if she had something to do with Annabeth's disappearance. _For gods' sake, we literally reunited a few months ago after an 8 month separation, and then went through literal hell. Don't we ever get a break?!_

Percy trekked more, hurdling over bushes. Suddenly, he heard a sharp yell.

A scream he was only too familiar with since Tartarus.

Annabeth. Percy took off running to the left, desperate to help Annabeth from whatever had happened.

Percy launched himself over a log, and found her.

Lying on the floor, convulsing as shocks of electricity shot through her. Percy found an arrow lodged in her back, and he pulled it out carefully. The point seemed to have a strong electric shock, so Percy took the arrow and snapped it in half, chucking it far away. He rolled Annabeth onto one side, wondering who had done this.

"Perseus Jackson," someone snarled, and Percy turned to see a blonde camper with a quiver slung over his shoulder.

"You did this to Annabeth? Why the Hades did you do that?"

The camper shrugged. "She was causing me trouble, and I really don't need that when she's mine. This is her punishment."

Percy paused. "What do you mean, when she's yours? Annabeth is a person, she belongs to no one. She is no one's sidekick and she isn't owned by anyone." Apparently, Annabeth's feminist speeches were rubbing off on him.

The camper laughed darkly in an uncannily familiar way. "Oh, but she will be mine. Now, Perseus Jackson, leave if you wish to survive. I will deal with you later."

Percy glared, pulling out Riptide. "Who do you think you are? Annabeth will kill you- well, after I do of course." Percy uncapped his pen, and crouched into a fighting stance.

The blonde laughed again. "Oh, silly Greek, thinking that you can fight me. I am a Roman, and will destroy your camp."

Percy froze. "Octavian put you up to this? I thought he was dead?"

The blonde smiled evilly. "I am. But just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I can't possess another's body."

Percy paused. "Wait, so why exactly do you want Annabeth?"

'Octavian' shrugged. "Well, she is to be mine. If she fails, however, I can simply use her to my own advantage by possessing her. All I need is for her to willingly give herself up.. so I suggest you move on. Annabeth will never come back to her old self once I get her."

Percy glared. "No! You... you need someone to possess? Take me! Just release her, and let her go. You're doing this to hurt me, right? Octavian, possess me."

He smiled evilly. "In that case..." Octavian began to mutter something, and soon enough, Percy had been controlled by Octavian. The Apollo camper lay limp on the ground.

Percy grinned evilly, and words flew out of his mouth without him meaning to. It seemed that Octavian's possession only controlled his actions, not his mind. "Oh, stupid Perseus. You forget that I know the best way of hurting you is to hurt her. But you made it so much better. Because now it is your face that Annabeth will see that terrifies her and hates."

Percy's thoughts went crazy. Octavian was never going to let get free. And it was all Percy's fault.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

Annabeth came back into consciousness soon after, and found Percy crouching beside her.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Annabeth, I'm so glad you're here. I was looking everywhere for you." Annabeth felt herself tear up. She had been midmapped ny Octavian, and Percy had never stopped searching for her.

"Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth started, before seeing Percy's confused look.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded. Annabeth knew something was off. She pulled away, and noticed the camper laying limp on the ground a short distance away.

"So Octavian is no longer possessing that camper. Which means..." She gasped, unable to say the words.

'Percy' grinned evilly. "Yes, I am Octavian currently. But I should let you know that Percy volunteered for this, he wanted to torture you and own you."

Annabeth shook her head furiously, backing away. "Percy would never do that."

"He had to. I can only possess someone if they willingly allowed me to. And I swear on the River Styx that he did willingly allowed me to enter and control him."

Annabeth waited for lightning to destroy him, or the ground to open up, but he was telling the truth. Though Annabeth noticed his wording. Percy probably didn't want Octavian possessing him now. But what made him allow himself to be possessed in the first place?

Annabeth continued backing up, desperate to get away. She was cornered against large pile of boulders. Annabeth avoided looking at Percy's face, it would kill her if she did.

"What are you going to do? Torture me?"

'Octavian' smiled. "If you don't listen to me, that could certainly happen, yes."

Annabeth suddenly lashed out and kicked him in the shin. Pulling out her dagger, Annabeth prepared to fight.

He smiled, widening his arms. "Go ahead, you don't know if your Perseus will die if you attack me as well.Are you willing to possibly lose him?" Annabeth tensed.

She could never kill him while he was in Percy, until she found out what exactly would happen to him if she killed Octavian.

He noticed her hesitation. "Serve me, and nothing bad will happen yet. Bow down to your master."

Annabeth, against her will, decided to bow. Octavian would probably kill Percy if she resisted, and Annabeth could not let that happen.

"Yes, master." She said, biting her lip to stop the storm if insults she wanted to use on Octavian. Slowly, Annabeth bowed, and he grinned.

Annabeth was terrified to know what would happen. Rape? Torture? Death? All she knew was that she had to follow him to protect Percy.

 ***smirks evilly***

 **That's the end of this second chapter. Also, I want to clarify that this will not be a lemon, it's only rated T. I'm not so mean that I'll let Annabeth get that abused...**

 **After all, she is my favorite character.**

 **Anyways, as I said earlier, I wasn't expecting to update so soon, but I got so many reviews and things so early on that I couldn't resist. Now you know the key to my heart XD.**

 **For the reviews:**

Guest: **I hope this chapter satisfied your curiosity! And yes, Octavian has a very deranged mind. XD. Thanks for reviewing, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Can you also leave a name so we know who the response is for and everything? Thanks! I really appreciate your review!**

DaughterOfPoseidon: **Oh my gods, thank you! Lol, I'm not quite sure what you meant by my writing being sympathetic (relatable, maybe?) but I really lived your review! You don't know how much it means to me to know that someone likes the way I wrote and my strange sense of humor. I really appreciate it, seriously, and I hope to see your reviews again. You really made my day XD.**

Tala May: **Thanks for reviewing! I did keep going XD. I hope you liked this chapter!**

Psyche Castle: **Aw thanks! I really appreciate your review, and I hope this update was soon enough and that you enjoyed it!**

CreatorOfFangirls: **Aw thanks! I'm glad you liked that chapter, and hopefully you like this one as well! Your review also made my day, so I hope to hear (more like read) from you again and soon!**

Pea: **I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, my plan is to make each chapter about this long, so I hope you like that! Thanks for reviewing, your suggestion, and I hope to hear/read from you soon again!**

 **That's all for the reviews, and thank you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (though I admittedly don't think it's very good).. please leave a review on what you think or any suggestions! Seriously, each of your reviews made my day. 3**

 **Remember, I love criticism as long as it is constructive! And this applies to all authors, if you don't like something, at least make it constructive! **

**~FandomQueen713**


End file.
